


Lily of the Valley

by Maqui



Category: the maze runner
Genre: Alpha Gally, Alpha Thomas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Beta/Omega Relationship, Asexual Character, Asexual Gally, Awesome Brenda, Beta Minho, Bisexual Minho, Flower meanings, Flowers, Guilt, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Newt, Past Miscarriage, Polyamory, Polygamy, Sweet Gally, Tags as I go, WIP, bottom!Newt, past death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maqui/pseuds/Maqui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of his alpha and his pup, Newt moves to New York from England to live with one of his alpha's best friends. One day with Newt accompanying Gally to work he meets his guardian alpha's co-workers: Thomas and Minho. An Alpha and Beta couple looking for an omega to take a place by their side.</p><p>This is more or less them courting Newt, Newt feeling guilty, Gally sick of dealing with Minho's shit and Newt discovering his new favorite past time. Gardening.</p><p>|| Currently being fixed with new added chapters at super weird intervals ! ||</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hydrangea: Thank You for Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> From the tag of character death you don't have to worry about any major characters here. It's Alby and the Newt's unborn pup. We'll delve more into Newt's past in the upcoming chapters and I plan for this to be from 3k to 4k each chapter. I hope you enjoy it :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry that I kinda left this just…sitting here. I was busy with other accounts and fics and I've began re-writing the chapters. This is the first chapter re-written and I hope you like it. Errors were fixed.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

       

 

✿｡.ﾟ+:✿｡.ﾟ+:✿｡.ﾟ+:✿｡.ﾟ+:✿｡.ﾟ+:✿｡.ﾟ+:✿｡.ﾟ+:✿

_❁Hydrangea: Thank You for Understanding❁_

✿｡.ﾟ+:✿｡.ﾟ+:✿｡.ﾟ+:✿｡.ﾟ+:✿｡.ﾟ+:✿｡.ﾟ+:✿｡.ﾟ+:✿

 

    The bar was quiet even for a weekend in New York and Newt was able to enjoy what little sobriety he had left. Staring into his glass at the diluted amber liquid he was instantly brought back to a whirlwind of memories instead of what he originally came to do: to forget. The blond omega closed his eyes, inhaling deeply through his nose as he struggled to swallow against the dry lump in his throat. Not once could he escape the memories of the past and maybe, just the once, he began to think of just indulging in it. What harm could it do re-opening a door he closed a long time ago?  

  Maybe a successful suicide this time, he thought bitterly. He blinked, feeling pleasantly buzzed and decided it was time to go home. Glancing at his watch Newt sighed and downed the contents within his cup and swallowed, relishing in the burn. He waved down a bar patron and tossed the female beta a twenty, over paying and not caring. He donned on his coat and hat and shuffled out into the cold night. The street was fairly busy with empty cabs. He managed to wave one down and was surprised to find another male omega the cabby inside.

 

“Where ya headed, stranger?”

 

the other omega asked with accent Newt couldn't place. It sounded southern and distinctly Texan, but what did he know? Americans weren't particularly known to pick a person's place of origin by just accent alone and he himself wasn't an expert just because he could tell the difference between a Cockney accent and a Estuary one. Newt ducked inside, pulling his coat tighter around himself as he closed the door. “Home, which is 293 Lafayette Street. If you can beat the traffic and get me there quicker I'll thrown in an extra 30.” Newt said taking off his hat and placing it beside him.

   The cab was wonderfully warm and cozy. It must've been the omega's doing. All omegas were known for being particularly sensitive to the weather. The cabbie let out a long whistle, his bright green eyes widening. “That's a fancy place up there, ya alpha keep ya in rich company?” Newt sucked in his lips and ignored the cabbie, just wanting to hurry up and get go to his soft bed. But the cabbie continued on his painfully annoying voice. “Mah buddies and I have been collecting up money to pool up and maybe buy a place over there. It's a long shot but I bet the place is crawling with the best alphas and the nicest view. I've seen the patios online. Just imagine having a little "adventure" with an alpha up on some patio furniture.” The cabbie guffawed, unaware of how uncomfortable he was making Newt. Eventually Newt grew tired of the other's antics and closed his eyes. The headache from earlier continued, pounding between his eyes. It seemed no amount of breathing techniques his physiatrist had taught could calm him. He finally fell asleep, the rocking of car's motions surprisingly pleasant…

   

    _It was a rainy afternoon and the lush green hills of England's countryside looked forlorn and lacking it's usual luster. The car was small, cramped with Newt's things as he weaved the winding paths to the The Glade of Paradise cemetery. He would one of few attending his alpha's funeral and unfortunately unlike the others, he hadn't donned on the proper attire for it but hastily thrown on a threadbare sweater that once belonged to his alpha and pair of jeans that at one time fit him. He felt homely and wore it like a badge of honor instead of the crisp new suits and dresses that all others had picked out. For such a bad thing taking place why should he dress as if he was attending a black and white event?_

_His alpha wouldn't have wanted it and Newt certainly didn't either. Eventually he made it to the cemetery and see the tarp through the group of trees that surrounded the plot of land and as well as few figures standing by. Newt didn't have a hard time finding a parking space as mostly no one else was here and didn't even bother with umbrella but simply turned off his engine, parked it, and got out. His footfalls splashing into the puddles of water alerted the others to him, their attention draw to his state of dress. There was only one person that Newt cared about honestly than the members of his alpha's small family. ( As terrible as it was. He just didn't like them.) Gally, a big brute of an alpha but a gentle soul to other betas and omegas, he was unmated and one of the few people Newt could even call friend. Gally's eyebrows rose up at the sight of Newt, his lips quirked into a silent question._

_Why?_

_Newt shook his head in answer and moved to stand silently beside the alpha, well aware of the burning eyes on his back. The Priest didn't look particularly happy at the late arrival of Newt but simply sighed, picked up his battered black copy if his bible and began to read aloud. It was enough to make Newt close his eyes in pain, his voice screaming hoarsely within his mind. Since Newt didn't have any income Alby's family had been forced to pay for the service and despite his alpha not being catholic they decided to have a catholic service. It was everything his alpha wasn't and it was enough to cripple Newt emotionally. The priest carried on his thick accent, commending Newt's alpha on the short but highly lived life and went as far as to say he was devote man of Christ._

_Luckily, Gally sensed Newt's growing discomfort and laid a comforting arm across Newt's shoulder, bringing him close and scenting the trembling omega. “Is there anyone else that would like to say anything before we bury the deceased?” The Priest's muddy brown eyes honed in on Newt despite Gally's bulk protecting the both of them. Newt wiped away at his tears and shook his head, not even bothering to respond when one of Alby's sister huffed out, “Typical. You have nothing to say.” The priest moved on and waved the pallbearers on, the sound of the rain drowning out the sound of their voices. Alby's family closed around his casket as it descended into the dark damp hole. Gally turned to him, mouthing moving. “You need to wake up.” Newt pulled away from Gally's warm embrace, confusion evident on his tear streaked face. “What?” “I said you need to—”_

 

Newt's eyes opened and became aware of the omega cabbie driver's concerned face, “wake up.”

The other omega snapped his fingers in front of Newt's face, tapping tentatively along the apples of Newt's cheeks. “Oh god, please be okay.” Newt blinked owlishly and pushed away the worried omega's hands and sat up, rubbing tiredly at his eyes. “Are—are we here?” The cabbie nodded, brown ringlets bouncing underneath his blue woolen cap. “Yeah and you fell asleep. Deep. I thought something was wrong. I was calling ya name and shaking and poking. Must've been a good dream.” Newt wiped at his own face and felt disgusted at the faintest trace of drool trailing down his chin. The blond omega looked out the cab window, eyes settling onto the familiar lights of his apartment building. His apartment was lit and he can barely make out a lone figure moving from behind the curtained window. Newt picked up his hat and replace it on his head snugly before digging into his coat pocket. “How much for the ride?” Newt asked.

“52 dollars plus the 30 if I hustled, which I did. You're were only asleep for maybe 15 minutes.”

   Odd. His dream—no, memory—seemed much longer. Newt shrugged and pulled out fifty dollar bill along with two singles and the extra thirty dollars he promised to the cabbie; handing it to the young cabbie he slipped out the car and back into cold night air of New York. He waved friendlily to the doorman as he was let into building and walked over stiffly to the single elevator in entire building. He got inside, happy that it was empty and pressed for the second floor. It moved a lot like him at the moment, sluggish and stiflingly hot. It dinged as it finally rose to the second floor.

    There were quite a few people in hallway, neighbors that Newt did not know and didn't want to ever know. He crossed over to his door, produced the apartment key from his pocket, unlocked it and swung the door open gently. Gally was sitting on the couch longways, lazily flicking through channel. The alpha looked up from his position and smiled at the blond omega. The smile slowly morphed into a bitter frown of worry, Gally sat up and got up, moving towards Newt and pulling the door closed behind the omega.

“Oh my god—look at you! You're a total mess, Newt.” Gally whispered as he thumbed away the remainder of the omega's tears. “He wouldn't want you doing this to yourself.” “It's a good thing he can't see me then,” the omega replied shoving away Gally's searching hands. He was in no mood for mother henning. He just wanted to be left alone and drink away into the night. Gally shook his head and lead them both into one of the nearby bathroom. The alpha dug through drawers and cabinets before depositing an armload of towels, wash cloths, soap, toothbrush and toothpaste into Newt's hands.

“Go take a bath. You smell like a freaking brewery. I'll make coffee and get some dinner going.” Newt raised a perplexed eyebrow that almost rivaled the alpha's. “Go on, shoo!” Gally said once more before leaving the blond alone in the bathroom. Newt sighed, wondering on how lucky he got. First he had Alby and then received Gally just shortly after. The other alpha had become a rock, looking after Newt when he was in his darkest moment. Newt pursed his lips and shed his clothes.

 

❁

 

    _God, he looks like a wreck_ Gally thought after sending Newt into the bathroom to clean up. The blond omega had come practically drenched in booze, smelling of unknown betas and the occasional handsy alpha. It wasn't like Gally didn't trust Newt to protect him, but the fact the blond omega couldn't protect himself from himself. He was his greatest tormentor after Alby died, taking in the guilt internally and using alcohol to drown his pain. On a good day Newt was radiant, beautiful, bright as the sun and much much more. It made Gally smile realizing that that's what drew Alby in.

 Alby had been so ecstatic after finding Newt, calling Gally excitedly over the phone informing the other alpha that he would not be returning home but staying to build a life with a British omega blond. Shaking his head away from the pesky memories Gally got started on making breakfast and pot of coffee, but made a small pot of tea of well just in case for Newt. He laid bacon in a pan, fried eggs and make slightly burnt toast. He wasn't the long of breakfast but he would make it work and by the time he was done Newt was done as well. The omega walked into the kitchen just as Gally was setting the plates on the table. The burly alpha glanced up at Newt's entrance and smiled. Newt was already looking better; his cheeks were flushed with color, his hair glistening. He looked better already.  

“Made the usual. Bacon. Eggs. Slight less than edible toast,” Gally said, he pulled out a seat beside himself before sitting down.

“Come sit. Tell me what happened after you went to the lawyers.”

Newt walked over silent as ghost as he sat down beside the alpha. Gally noticed that Newt's eyes were staring intently at the wine cabinet above their heads and sighed. “Was it that bad?” the alpha asked curiously, wincing at the withered look Newt threw him. Shit, must've been really bad. “It was terrible,” Newt admitted, before cradling his face into cupped palms. “His mother and sister were there as the will was read. He left me mostly everything and they got a fraction of some shares he had, I honestly don't care…”

“But…?” Gally inquired around a mouthful of toast.

“They kept staring at me, whispering to each other and then they attacked me as soon as we left. They said it was my fault. Everything was just chaotic and then everyone took their side.… I left, wandered around and came across some pub. I drank some drinks and that was that.” “Newt,” Gally said as gently as possible. “It isn't that simple. You came home looking as if you took a swim inside a beer barrel. I know they're rude—out of line—but you can't let them reduce you to this. Newt, you're not even twenty five, yet. Do you want become this? An alcoholic?”

    Newt sobbed, bony shoulders trembling underneath the fabric of white tank top. “I can't help it, but everything so much better. It doesn't hurt as much but it isn't completely gone. I just want to relax for one day, one measly day.” Gally smiled sadly and did his best to soothe of the omega, running his flat of his hand up and down Newt's back tenderly.

“It doesn't work like that, Newt. Maybe we should schedule more appointments with your physiatrist? You need help and I don't know how to give it.” Newt sobbed even harder, burying himself into Gally's side. “No! No! Please! I can't stand Dr. James, he's a twat and is so cynical and rude and arse…”

“Okay, okay!” Gally relented. “But what if there was a different doctor? I can call an ask them. Would you prefer that?” Newt nodded, whimpering against the hollow of Gally's throat. Gally's fingers tangled within his wet hair, the alpha's lips pressed against his forehead in a calming manner. “It'll be okay. I promise.” Gally allows Newt to have a couple minutes to himself to pull together and the omega does. His eyes are swollen with unshed tears but he looks distinctly more healthy to Gally. They eat in silence and when they're done they move to living room where they watch old re-runs of kitchen nightmare before passing out on the old lumpy sofa.

 

❁

 

     The morning however proved to be a bit more challenging to Gally, however. He's awoken at 4:33 am by the repetitive ringing of his phone. The alpha has to maneuver his phone out his back pocket without disturbing Newt's resting place on his chest. He frowns at the phone's glowing screen. Work. Ugh. He sighs and taps on the green answer button before placing the phone in between his shoulder and right ear.

“Hello?” He answers a bit gruffly.

There's a crackle over the phone, followed by the blaring of a car horn—traffic in New York started awfully early—and the annoying voice of a local radio show host in the background. “Gally! Thank god you're awake, look it's a huge mess down here and we need some help. Thomas is half retarded when it comes to the computers. We need your help and I promise I'll make it up to you!” Come's the apologetic voice of Minho, an old friend of Gally's and current co-worker.

“Damn it, Minho. I'm on vacation, I have better stuff to do then clean up your damn messes,” Gally snapped quietly as possible. He froze as the blond omega shifted in his sleep, face scrunched up in discomfort before slackening into a peaceful look.

“What happened?”

“The fucker Ben—remember he was getting laid off and was super pissed about—left a virus in the company computers and he just happens to mysteriously disappear so the police can't locate him.” Gally groaned. Hiring Ben was their company's worst mistake ever. “But what makes you think I can do anything about it? I can take away a simple virus but nothing on the level of Ben's evil mind.” That asshole was practically a walking computer.

“Look man I'm out of options, you're my last resort and we're losing some major client money and info. I'll owe you big time.” Minho pleaded. Gally sighed, wondering on how he became so sympathetic over the years. “Fine, but I have to bring someone along. I'm responsible for him. And Minho?”

“Yes?”

“There better be some damn Starbucks when I get there.” Gally hung before Minho even agreed. He leaned his back against the couch's soft cushions and frowned up at the ceiling. He allowed himself and Newt a couple more minutes of leisure before finally pushing himself up into a sitting position. The glare the blond omega gave him was enough to curdle milk. Newt yawned, “Is there a good reason we're,” Gally huffed showed him the digital time display on his phone, “up at 4:45am?” Gally smiled and ruffled the omega's unruly hair. “Sorry. Got a call to work, there's a virus running rampant in our office. They need me and since you also need me you're coming with.” Newt groaned and tried to burrow himself into the couch. Gally patted his back. “C'mon. Go use the bedroom bathroom and get ready. Also, don't use up all the hot water.”

 

✿｡.ﾟ+:✿｡.ﾟ+:✿


	2. Snapdragon: Presumptuous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so many ideas on how to make Minho interact with Newt and so, after many, many re-writes I bring you this!
> 
> I have a lot of other chapters planned out and please, don't expect regular updates—they'll be kinda spastic(?). 
> 
> Tell me what you think!

✿｡.ﾟ+:✿｡.ﾟ+:✿｡.ﾟ+:✿｡.ﾟ+:✿｡.ﾟ+:✿｡.ﾟ+:✿｡.ﾟ+:✿

_❁ Snapdragon: Presumptuous ❁ _

✿｡.ﾟ+:✿｡.ﾟ+:✿｡.ﾟ+:✿｡.ﾟ+:✿｡.ﾟ+:✿｡.ﾟ+:✿｡.ﾟ+:✿

 

“Worship my feet and call me God,” Minho told Thomas as he got off the phone. Minho's alpha merely raised an eyebrow in answer, his mouth a tight line. “The only reason we're even in the mess if because of you, Minho.” Thomas reminded him. “Ah! But if it weren't for me, Ben still would've been running rampant, and you wouldn't have gotten the job my handsome, sexy alp–”

“Kissing my ass isn't really going to help you, you know.” Thomas growled. He crossed his arms and resumed his angry stance from earlier. He wasn't giving in to Minho's bratty behavior this time. The beta had gotten away with plenty in the past. Minho knew every trick on how to play to Thomas's alpha instincts. The Asian beta pouted, but didn't argue. He came over and nuzzled affectionately against his alpha's side.

“I'm sorry,” Minho muttered out. Thomas gave the smallest of sighs and shook his head, looking around the small office space of their building. The monitor of the computer screens flickered off and on, white text on a blue back ground. One of their former employees had left a virus running rampant, destroying important folders an erasing applications.

Thomas's computer in his cubicle was the only left unaffected. It had been Ben's old work station after all. Though, Thomas won't say it aloud, he thinks Minho calling Gally was a stroke of genius compared to their other plans. Thomas wouldn't have thought of it, nor would he have the courage to call Gally. The two alphas got along like water and fire. It always ended in disaster when they met.

“Okay ~ but guess what I just heard?” Minho asked with a mischievous grin as he laid against his alpha's shoulder. Thomas rolled his eyes but decided to humor his mate.

“What?”

“Gally's bringing someone with him!” Minho sung aloud. “Do ya think he met someone on his trip?”

Thomas wrinkled his nose. Gally with someone? _Intimately?_ It was such a strange thought. Thomas doesn't recall Gally ever having an interest with omegas, betas, or alphas for as long as he had known him. But then again Thomas didn't particularly know the other alpha well.

“Maybe. But if he did, Minho, don't be nosy about it.” Thomas warned. Minho raised a brow, the corners of his lips twitching up into a smile. “Me? Nosy? Never.” Thomas sighed. Today was going to be a long day…

 

❁

 

  Riding on a subway train was…an _experience_. A strange one at best. Newt had ridden on trains when he was younger with his family, but nothing compared remotely to his enlightening ride underground. Not only did the lights keep flickering off and on, ( “Gally? Is this a power outage, or poor wiring doing all of this?” “Just chalk it up to being New York, Newt.” ) but Newt had the great fortune to meet the most colorful of characters.

   There was a large beta in a teeny, tiny shirt and shorts that held little to the imagination; a female alpha was immaculately dressed but with brightest green, neon hair he has ever seen; an omega/omega couple passionately making out at 7:30 in the morning—Newt was doing his best to look anywhere but at them; and young omega child on her way to school. He couldn't believe that such a young girl would be able travel through the subway system all on her own. She didn't even look 12, yet.

  He couldn't get it around his head that this was a normal occurrence in New York. “Gally? Are we almost there?” Newt asked, looking a little green. The jerking motions of the subway train made him sick. The smell wasn't any better, either. Someone had forgotten to put on deodorant...

“Almost. Five more minutes, give or take.” Gally answered with a grin.

Newt groaned and curled further inwards to Gally, tucking his feet underneath his body. “Now that I'm not so tired…can you give me the full details as to why we had to get up so early?”

Gally hummed, “I could…or I couldn't, just to annoy you.”

“Gaaaalllllly.”

Gally chuckled. “We're heading to my job—someone left a virus running around. Since I'm one of the IT guys that lives nearby, I'm kinda the go-to guy. But the guy who made the virus was smart, really freaking smart—I don't know if I can fix it alone.” Newt pursed his lips as the train jerked forward, he grabbed at Gally's coat for purchase. “Then why don't you get the rest of the IT department?”

“Well,” Gally clucked his tongue, sighing. “We haven't exactly told anyone else about it.”

“You…you mean you haven't told your bosses? At all yet?” Gally nodded his head. “Uh…why?” Newt asked. “Do you remember the guy I told you about? Minho?”

Ahhh… the Asian beta. That certainly explained things. Gally had told Newt a long time ago the kind of stuff Minho gets into. Curiosity killed the cat, but Minho had way of dodging it. But it still didn't particularly explain how the virus was Minho's fault. Gally had said the beta wasn't very smart with computers.. The alpha took notice of the confused expression on Newt's face and decided to take pity on the blond omega.

“Minho was suppose to be clearing out everything from Ben's old cubicle and deleting any old files, but being the gullible idiot he is…he called Ben to ask if he wanted any of his stuff. Ben told him to open a file on his computer, print something off. He left a nice little surprise for all of us.”

“Ah. But why all the hush-hush?”

“Supposedly, Minho's been in trouble with his bosses before. So I'm the last resort.”

“I see.” A shrill beep ran throughout the train, signaling passengers the end of their journey. Newt stood up quickly, happy to get off, and tugged hurriedly at the sleeve of Gally's jacket. The alpha smiled and chuckled under his breath as he lead the both of them through the subway station. Gally kept a close on the young omega, eyeing any an unknown alphas the came too close for comfort.

    Newt looked on with awe, feeling a bit overwhelmed with the massive, bustling crowd that surged around him. It reminded him once of an ant farm he had as a child. He placed three drops of sugar water in their glass dome and them came out in drones, swarming for the delicacy. He was startled out of his revere by the sudden pull of Gally's hand. The alpha pointed overhead. “There's our exit.”

    Newt followed wordlessly, abated for breath until they finally— _finally_ —exited the subway. Outside in the open it didn't exactly smell better, but it felt much more safer than the deep confines underground. The crowd was, more or less, worse but there was much more space to pass through on the sidewalks. An nobody eyed him for too long, or tried to approach him. (It had happened earlier that morning. A greasy haired alpha with terrible morning breath had tried to sweet talk him, only to be meet with a threatening roar from Gally. The alpha left, hurriedly, tail between his legs and ego quite crushed.)

   Gally and Newt floundered a bit, going with the flow of the crowd before they meet the corner of the street. Gally called out to a sea of black and yellow and smiled as a taxi pulled up along the curb. Newt followed Gally inside the car and grimaced at the smell of cigar smoke. Was all terrible smells tenfold in cities? Newt seemed to think so. “To Gladestone please.” Gally ordered the driver as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. The alpha dug around in his jacket's deep pockets before pulling out a cell phone. It was nothing fancy, it was older, but practical and hardy. Newt often teased him that it would survive an atomic bomb.  

 The driver nodded, fiddled with a box in the front half of the car before pulling slowly away from the curb. Newt frowned and began to unravel the thick, heavy scarf Gally had placed on him earlier. The car was too hot for it. “Is Gladestone that well known by everyone that you didn't have to tell him the address?” “Hm? Ah, a bit. It's becoming well known though. Three years ago no one knew us. Just a speck of dust trying to survive.”

“Dramatic much?”

Gally laughed and shook his head.

 

    Fifteen minutes later they exited the taxi, climbing out before a glass and steel structure. It was about ten stories tall, a lonely figure against a dreary gray morning sky. Newt privately thought that it wasn't much to look at it. That it could easily be passed over if for something of no significance. But the way Gally looked at it—with almost fatherly pride—Newt hoped that it looked a bit better inside. The small parking lot outside was crammed as Gally and Newt weaved through it. When Newt followed Gally inside, he was, thankfully, proven wrong. Though, it was little different than he expected a company building to be—it was very…homey.

 There wasn't an aggressive use of sterile cleaning supplies that scented the air, but a light cinnamon. The lights were soft, not at all like the flickering of annoying florescent lighting. The secretary at the front desk didn't give them a look of false niceness, but genuine friendliness. Newt was also surprised that she was allowed to keep her hair so short. Didn't companies have hair and clothing rules? Her eyes were a bright intelligent brown. Newt liked her.

“Morning, Brenda!” Gally greeted her as they moved over to her desk. She smiled, revealing pearly white teeth. “Sorry we had to call you in on a vacation.” Gally waved his hand dismissively. “It's no problem. Minho'll end up owing me a favor. I could use favors...” Brenda laughed, “Well go on ahead, they're waiting for you.”

   Gally smirked and looked over to Newt as they both walked over to the elevator. “Better prepare yourself mentally. I doubt you'll be the same after meeting these two.” “Two?”

 

❁

 

“Jesus, are they even close by yet? It's been fuc–freaking fifteen minutes already. I'm almost tempted to drink Gally's latte...” Minho grumbled unhappily from his desk chair. The beta had his feet propped up on a nearby desk, gazing lazily up the ceiling. The tiles above were littered with pencils, pencils and paper clips Minho thrown up there over the years. It didn't matter how many times Thomas, or their boss had told Minho to stop, the beta wouldn't just quit. But Thomas found his patience shortening very quickly. And it didn't help with the enticing aroma of coffee and food in here as well. Thomas's mouth salivated at the thought of biting into the blueberry muffin Minho had bought per the other alpha's request..

   The alpha forcefully drug his gaze away from the Starbucks packaging, and settled his sight on his beta, wondering where on earth had he gone wrong on disciplining Minho. “Minho, I would advise against it. You know how Gally is without his coffee. And when does he eats muffins?” _Muffins_. Honestly, Thomas expected Gally to be eating gravel for breakfast than something so seemingly ordinary…

    Minho rolled his eyes at his alpha and continued flicking pencils up at the ceiling. He threw another and missed, cursing softly as it felt over Roger's desk. “I wasn't really going to drink it—I learned my lesson about getting between an alpha and his food. And I don't know. Does it really matter that he eats muffins now? Sometimes I think you try to make him into something lesser than human.”

  Thomas frowned, realizing how stupid his question had sounded. “You know how I feel about your…friend.” Thomas whispered softly.

“Can't you get over it?” Minho snapped, “It happened forever ago—let it go. Sing with me! Let it go, let it go...” The beta broke off into Elsa's song and began to hum, deciding to no longer take part in their conversation about Gally. Minho often did this to get out of any potential fights he saw brewing, backing away before it could become something much more than a petty argument.

   Thomas huffed at his beta and relaxed comfortably into his seat, drawing his left arm up to glance at his silver wristwatch. It was nearing noon and Thomas couldn't help but feel a little worried and angry at Gally. Though, he shouldn't fault the other alpha at all. Minho had been the one to call him so late in their predicament. Soon he was lost in his thoughts of would happen if Gally couldn't come—that Minho would lose his job, a bad remark written onto his resume from their boss. With the way things were, obtaining a job was hard enough as it already was. He feared for their future.

But, thankfully, the elevator to their floor chimed and opened. Revealing a smirking Gally and a nervous, blond omega hidden behind the alpha's bulk. It wasn't entirely what Thomas had expected when Minho said Gally was bringing another person.

 

Newt recalls how Gally described both Thomas Greene and his beta, Minho Lee, in the past to him. And was pleasantly surprised to discover that they weren't how Gally described them all at. Thomas, the brunet alpha, was handsome. He was tall, a little bit more than Newt's own height, but didn't tower like Gally did. Newt was also surprised to find an alpha so slim and lithe.

Alb—Newt's alpha had been short in stature but made up for it in muscle mass and demeanor. If Newt had to hazard a guess, the alpha was a runner, or perhaps a swimmer. The beta near him was the shorter—perhaps 5"7 or 5"8, common for beta height. Minho's shoulders were broader and his biceps strained attractively through his white button-up. His eyes were crinkled at the corners from smiling, dark brown and mischievous.

Newt felt… _attracted_. And horribly guilty.

How could he look at another couple with such searching eyes when his alpha died such a short time ago? Newt swallowed against the uncomfortable, dry lump in his throat and pressed closer against Gally's broad back. He looked anywhere but at the alpha and beta before. Newt was thankful that Gally called the other's attention away from him. “Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes?” the beta drawled. Minho smiled and reached across the distance to draw Gally into a one armed hug. The alpha returned it gruffly.

“Nice to see you again, Minho. Despite the circumstance...”

The beta winced, eyes sliding from Gally to his own alpha. Thomas gave a nod of acknowledgment in Gally's general direction as the other alpha did the same. They were both so tense Newt was almost sure that if anyone moved a certain way, or said something they didn't like, a fight would break out. He coughed, bringing attention back to himself.

“Ah, right. You haven't met my friend—this is Newt.” Gally stepped out of the elevator and out of the omega's way, letting the others get a good look at him. Newt flushed under the beta's critical, but kind gaze. The alpha's staring was a bit heavy, however, it didn't frighten him. Newt felt a familiar warmth pool in his belly. He bit down on his lower lip, willing away the slowly rising lust in his stomach.

“Hello,” Newt croaked out. “Nice to meet you.”

    A smile grew on the small beta's face, similar to that of the sun breaking through heavy rain clouds. Minho took a step forward, unaware or uncaring of the small growl Gally sent his way; he pulled Newt into a hug as well. Startling the blond omega. The beta turned out to be very touch oriented. Newt, very surprised and unsure on what to do, patted lightly on the beta's back while sending Gally a confused, questioning look. Gally gave the tiniest of smiles before turning to other alpha in the room.

“While they're busy wanna show me which computer started this mess?” Thomas drew his gaze away from the beta and omega before nodding to Gally, leading them both down the hall where his cubicle was. Minho pulled away, watching as both of the alphas disappeared from sight. He whirled around, brown eyes bright with excitement. His fingers curled around the length of Newt's arm, smiling as if he knew something the omega didn't.

“Bro—you gotta tell me how you both met!” Newt blinked, confused. “I'm sorry?” He asked. Minho groaned, “Please don't tell me you guys are doing the formal alpha/omega thing where you announce it on a certain date. So glad I'm not an omega. Wouldn't be able to handle the proper shit. We betas just do what we want.”

 _Oh good lord_ , Newt thought. Minho thought Gally and him were together. Which, if you saw it from the beta's perspective, anyone else would've assumed the same thing. Newt laughed. “I'm not with Gally.” he told the other male.

Minho looked a little put out, but perked up significantly like a hunting dog on point.

“Oh… sorry. I thought because, of his trip ya know? And then he comes in here with you..” Minho trailed off. Newt shook his head, still smiling.

“No, I'm just a friend. In fact Gally's living with me until I get all of my… _stuff_ sorted. But I've heard a lot about you.” Minho looked surprised.

“All good things I hope?” “A bit of good, a bit of bad.” Newt admitted.

“Well, it could've all been bad things. So I'll take it!”

 

✿｡.ﾟ+:✿｡.ﾟ+:✿

**Author's Note:**

> Also, since I'm not a great expert on flower meanings and I've been mostly looking them up, I would appreicate any help with any mistakes.


End file.
